Star Wars School of Death
by Argent's Boyfriend
Summary: A story of a forbidden love between two children who go on many life threating adventures. New characters included. please no flames. please review.


Star Wars School of Death

"Ahh use the force young ones" said Master Yoda. "Master I am having trouble with the force" said Voolvif Monn just then Foul Madams walked in to help "I can help you Voolvif" he said.

"Roron Corobb I need more light sabers will you go get some" said Yoda. So Roron went to the sacred jedi crystal growing palace to make some light sabers. Then, ten droids came and started shooting. He pulled out his light saber and destroyed them.

As Roron stood in the twisted and metal remains of the battle droids, He remembered what he was there for. He calmed himself, for he was filled with the rush of adrenalin from the battle. Just then, out of the corner of his eye he saw the red blaze of a sith lords light saber. Roron knew that he wasn't trained enough to tack him so he grabbed as many crystals as he could and ran.

As he was running he found an army of battle droids. He immediately called for help. Luckily Voolvif was heading his way. He took them out in a minute then they ran. When they returned to their ship they contacted Yoda they came right home. To their surprise an army of ships was waiting for them they barely escaped alive. When they got back they saw that the Jedi were waiting for them.

When they went in Master Yoda said "you lead them right to us" "sorry" they exclaimed. Master Yoda wanted them to know who they lead to them it was Shang-Lee-Po the most feared person in the galaxy. "He is the siths newest warrior" exclaimed Master Yoda "we are sorry that many Jedi will die on our account" said Voolvif.

"No we will fall back know one will die today" Yoda told them. Voolvif went to get Seesea Tinn because Master Yoda told him to. "Roron you blow the horn that will tell them to retreat" Yoda exclaimed. So he went to the horn but Shang-Lee-Po was there waiting for him there. The blaze of the siths light saber struck fear into his mind so he ran.

As Roron ran back to Master Yoda he shouted "its Shang-Lee-Po." Everyone started to panic and run but Master Yoda knew that he wouldn't dare to enter the place. He wasn't trained enough to take all the Jedi at one time. Yoda told them to take the children to the training room and he would take Shang-Lee-Po on in light saber combat. "Master you can't take him alone I will help" said Voolvif "No you are not trained enough to battle him he is to powerful" said Master Yoda.

"Ahhh" yelled all the kids "don't worry kids everything will be all right Master Yoda promised us that it will" said Voolvif Monn "I'll take you on Shang-Lee-Po" said Yoda Shang-Lee-Po thought this is the Jedi champion I think I will send my droids on him and relax. "Droids attack" yelled Shang-Lee-Po. To his surprise one fling of his light saber cut them all in half. He was surprised he couldn't even speak.

He tried to use the force to destroy him but Voolvif knocked it out of the way. Shang-Lee-Po knocked Voolvif out and pulled out his light saber to kill Yoda. Yoda didn't let him kill himself and pulled out his light saber to stop him from killing anyone. Master Yoda gave Shang-Lee-Po a cut on his hand so he started wearing gloves.

Shang-Lee-Po escaped back to his home planet Slitlee a place where he was born and raised. He told his master Kainsaw that he did what he said which was to put a tracker on Voolvif. He complained "you almost got me killed." Looking at Voolvif Yoda said "we should go to your home planet." They immediately got a ship but they were being followed by Kainsaw, Shang-Lee-Po's master.

"Oh no its Kainsaw" said Voolvif so they put his ship into hyper speed. "He must have tracked us some how" yelled Master Yoda. Just then Yoda looked at Voolvif's back and said here is the tracker and pulled it off. Voolvif told him that he wanted to return to the Jedi council. "No, we must fight prove to me that you can destroy him and you can have those parts you wanted" said Master Yoda "o.k." Said Voolvif as he turned around and started to shoot. He missed and Kainsaw shot a missile and almost hit them rocks flew everywhere. Voolvif suddenly pulled out his light saber and cut a rock in half the battle had begun.

The battle lasted long but Kainsaw Jumped in his ship and flew to safety. "Good job Voolvif" Yoda exclaimed. Voolvif ran for his ship and jumped in but Yoda didn't want him to go. He said "you are not trained enough to fight him," but Voolvif was determined to win those parts.

Master Yoda quickly sent someone after him and tell him he can have the parts anyway. So as Roron got in a ship Yoda went inside to the children. Roron finely caught up to Voolvif and told him "Yoda told me to get you," said Roron "I'm wining those parts" exclaimed Voolvif.

"Master Yoda demands you come back, you can have the parts I'm telling you what Master Yoda said," said Roron. So they went back to the jedi council to collect their prize. When they got there Yoda was talking to a boy. Yoda said "you need to concentrate more on the force than on that girl that you like."

Just then Voolvif walked in and said "it's not like that girl likes you back Master do you think so." "No, it seems she doesn't have you asked her lately?" "No, Master Yoda I do not have to," said the boy. Suddenly someone crashed threw the door it was Foul Moudama.

"Master Yoda" he said "the enemy is attacking." All the kids went crazy and started crying the girl named Felicia ran to Joey the boy. "Now I can ask you this do you like me" Joey asked but Felicia didn't answer because she was scared.

All the kids except Joey and Felicia went into the council room. Joey grabbed a light saber to protect Brittney. A droid army came marching in the room Joey tried as hard as he could to protect Felicia. One of the droids took Felicia to a ship and took off. Joey ran after him, jumped into a ship and also took off.

Yoda told Voolvif to follow them and protect them but it was too late Roron already went after them. "I need you to follow them they need as much help as they can get" said Yoda. The problem was his ship was under repair. So, he jumped in another ship and went after them.

Joey was scared that they would hurt Felicia so he speed up and landed as the droids did. The droids took Joey too and they brought them to Shang-Lee-Po. He told them to put them in the dungeon. As they were through in the dungeon Felicia grabbed Joey and said "yes" Joey exclaimed "yes, yes, what do you mean yes?" "Yes, I like you" said Felicia.

Roron and Voolvif landed and knew that they would be in the dungeon. As they cut threw the ceiling in Joey an Felicia's cell they screamed and ran to the corner. Voolvif jumped down, grabbed the kids and jumped back up.

Joey and Felicia were glad they were free. Then they got in they ship and flew off. Joey and Felicia went with Roron because he was nice. The kids sat together and talked to each other. They fell asleep on the way home because they had a long day. When they got home they were told to go to Yoda. Yoda talked to them about there journey and that not to talk about it. So they promised to never talk about the incident again. Everyone at school asked about there journey but they didn't talk.


End file.
